Flames
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Fluffy oneshot. Beast Boy and Raven sit by the fireplace and talk. Sucky summary I know but please R&R.


Flames

AN: I do not own anything in this story. Please R&R.

Snow was falling lightly outside and the Titans were having a snowball fight. At least 4 of them were Raven was standing off to the side enjoying the fresh air.

"Rae, watch out!" Beast Boy yelled. Raven turned in the direction of his voice and was nailed in the back of the head by a snowball. The empath quickly whirled around and spotted Robin with a sheepish grin on his face. Raven levitated a dozen snowballs behind her back and sent them all flying towards Robin. Where he had been standing there was now a huge mound of snow.

"Good one Raven!" Beast Boy said, beaming at the pale beauty. Suddenly he heard a loud cracking noise and looked down at his feet. He had been standing on the frozen lake. The changeling fell in. The other Titan's all rushed over to drag him out. When he was taken out of the ice cold water the shape shifter's skin was blue and he was unconscious. Cyborg took him to the medical bay quickly followed by the other Titans. He removed Beast Boy's uniform and the other Titan's were shocked by what was underneath. Scars were spread all over his body to form a gallery of pain. Robin was the first to break the silence.

"What in the hell?!" At that loud exclamation Beast Boy opened his eyes and saw the others looking at him.

"Hey guys how long was I- but then he stopped speaking when he realized he wasn't wearing any clothing. His lips tightened into a firm line. "Leave."

"Beast Boy- Raven started but Beast Boy cut her off.

"Please leave. I didn't want you guys to see me like this especially you." Beast Boy whispered. Raven alone heard that. The Titan's left but not before Cyborg heated up Beast Boy's bed and blankets.

Raven was sitting by the fireplace watching the flames dance. Her mind was also dancing and whirling. She was thinking about Beast Boy and all the times she had made fun of him. She started crying. It had been a few hours since they had left Beast Boy and night had fallen. The snow still continued to fall lazily to Earth. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Snowing still? This'll be a lingering one." Raven quickly wiped her tears away and saw Beast Boy standing by the window watching the night.

"Yes. You shouldn't be up Gar. Go back to the medical room." Beast Boy turned towards her and smiled.

"Thank you for your concern Rae, but I'm better now." His smile faded as quickly as it came and his lips tightened. "Right now, we need to talk." Raven nodded and indicated the couch. Beast Boy came over and sat as far away from Raven as he could.

"Are you scared of me?" Raven asked.

"No, I'll never be scared of you. You shouldn't have to be close to someone as ugly as me." Raven moved so close to Beast Boy that their bodies were nearly touching.

"I think you're beautiful." Raven whispered.

"Thanks Rae."

"What happened to you?"

"My parents. I wasn't being honest to you when I said I had a loving family. They tortured me. I was actually happy when they died, can you believe that? Happy because my parents drowned? I never knew why they did what they did to me. All I knew was pain." The changeling started crying then. "And I'm not really happy on the inside. I'm numb. I don't really belong anywhere. Maybe it's best if I never existed in the first place." Beast Boy sobbed out. Raven moved his head to her chest and wrapped a blanket around Beast Boy's shivering form. One pale hand was stroking his hair while another was wiping his tears away.

"I'm just like your parents. I've caused you nothing but pain. You must hate me." Beast Boy looked up into Raven's pale face and saw the tears falling from her eyes. "I'm a monster." Beast Boy reached up a hand and brushed away her tears.

"No, Rae, you're my angel. You're the only good thing that's ever happened to me. I know you don't mean it when you make fun of me. You're kinder than anyone or anything." Beast Boy then summoned his courage and kissed Raven softly on the lips. He pulled away but Raven hugged him tightly to her and made the kiss last. Finally both teens pulled away and looked at each other.

"So what do we do to be happy?" Raven asked. Beast Boy wrapped half of the blanket around Raven and cupped her face in one of his hands. Then he kissed her again. She pulled away and smiled at him. "Good answer." Then she laid her head on his chest and soon fell asleep. Beast Boy stroked her hair and watched the fire burn down to embers.

"I love you so much Raven." Pretty soon sleep claimed him as well.

Raven awoke a few minutes later and smiled up at Beast Boy's sleeping form. She snuggled closer to him and whispered four words.

"I love you too, Gar."


End file.
